Porcupine Stew
by ZariGS
Summary: A (soon-to-be) collection of various snippets/ideas I have that could potentially become fully fleshed out stories. Rated for general freedom and/or future potential content. Just be sure to leave a review if you want to see something become its own story! Note: Not all story ideas will be easy to swallow.
1. Meddling?

Hello all, and welcome to "Porcupine Stew", my scrapbook of sorts for half-baked (or half-cooked, w/e) ideas of stories I could potentially write. I will include various details about the snippets in question, so you, the reader, get a better idea of what the potential stories might end up as. Just remember to leave a review if you want to see one of these ideas fleshed out, and above all have fun reading!

Without further ado, I present to you the first idea in this soon-to-be collection:

* * *

**Story Idea/Synopsis:** During the process of gestation, the Kyuubi no Kitsune meddled with Uzumaki-Namikaze Naru(to/ko)'s DNA, resulting in the birth of an (potentially) superhuman Shinobi/Kunoichi. What would be the consequences down the line of such an act? What would change? What would remain the same?

**Idea parameters:** Most likely a Super!Naru(to/ko) ficlet, though there could be room for debate on that depending on what is changed in the gestation process (read: added bloodlines or simply bodily enhancements)

**Probable pairings:** Eventual Naruto/Fem!Kyuubi or eventual Fem!Naruto/Kyuubi

**Potential Genres:** Romance \ Adventure \ Hurt/Comfort

**Reasoning:** Basically the way I see it is that Naruto or Fem!Naru will teach the Kyuubi how to behave as a human over the course of the story, eventually resulting in a romance between the two. Of course, seeing as this idea follows somewhat closely to canon, at least with the idea that the Bijuu are physical manifestations of chakra, I have labeled the Kyuubi no Kitsune as an 'it' in the excerpt below, seeing as it could go either way in the possible pairings. There are a number of ways I can see myself writing out this kind of ficlet, but, as this is not a fully fleshed-out idea yet, I leave it up to the reviewers to decide if/how I continue this idea.

* * *

**Potential Excerpt:** Deep within the confines of the Shisho Fuin situated around one Uzumaki Kushina's navel, a great beast was hard at work. Known simply as the 'Kyuubi no Kitsune' to mankind, it was a creature of great power; power far grander than the human mind could ever hope to comprehend.

But despite its massive chakra stores, the Kyuubi was a docile being—it would only counterattack if confronted, never being the first to launch a strike. Of course, such passiveness had been documented again and again throughout the course of history, yet mankind continued to lust after it and its brethren's power, hoping to use such energies in battles against their fellows.

Regrettably, that very desire had become the reason the Bijuu were now feared; in the past humankind had attacked, hoping to subdue the creatures, only to suffer the backlash of their own actions. This was repeated, time and time again, until the Kyuubi and its fellows became more known for their destructive power than their indifference towards human affairs. But that is neither here nor there; the bijuu themselves are not the focus of this story—at least not the Ichibi through Hachibi. The Kyuubi, however, plays a vital role from beginning to end.

You see, the nine tailed beast was currently in a unique position; it was in a cognitive state _and_ it was aware of its container's condition.

To put matters bluntly, Uzumaki Kushina was pregnant, and the Kyuubi was awake enough to know about it.

Of course, there were a myriad of ramifications to go along with such a coinciding pair of occurrences, but foremost among the lot was the fact that only someone with Uzumaki blood flowing in their veins could hope to become a container for the Kyuubi. Everyone else would die shortly after the sealing was performed due to overexerting their chakra coils, thus re-releasing the beast back into the wilderness after a varying amount of time.

Unfortunately, seeing as Kushina was the only Uzumaki left in Konoha, the Kyuubi was painfully aware of its limited choice in terms of future containers.

Hence the reason the great beast had started meddling with the process of human gestation.

After all, this way it could make its (potential) new 'home' as livable as possible while simultaneously adding a few enhancements to the embryo's genetic code. [...]

* * *

Remember to drop a review if you want to see this written into a full fleshed story!

-ZGS


	2. Untimely Death?

Wow, I really hate the way my mind works sometimes; it's not necessarily bad, but I've had 2 story ideas in the past 2 days, yeesh. Oh well, it's probably best to get this out of my system so I can focus on continuing my earlier works and/or working on fleshing out ideas within this collection of sorts.

As a side note, if anyone wants to take some of my little snippets/ideas I post here and re-work them in to fully fledged stories, be my guest. All I ask is that I be given credit where it's due, and the author in question leaves me a review/pm so I know who is doing what (and can favorite/follow the story that uses my idea(s)).

So without further ado, here's idea number 2!

* * *

**Story Idea/Synopsis:** A ficlet where Fem!Naruto chooses to try to fight the kyuubi no kitsune earlier than in canon, leading to her death as a result of not being fully prepared. Obviously the fic does not end there, but I haven't really decided what direction I'd want it to go in, so input from reviewers and such would be helpful.

**Idea Parameters:** Ideally this Fem!Naruto would NOT get a second chance at life to correct her mistake, because I find the scenarios that would follow such an action to be far more interesting than if she just came back to life and continued to follow canon. After all, the ramifications of the heroine's death would be quite vast, and there are numerous ways she could still go about saving the world (Crossover with Bleach or Soul Eater for example, etc.).

**Possible Genre(s):** Adventure \ Hurt/Comfort \ Romance

**Potential Pairings:** up in the air, though I'm currently leaning towards something more obscure than anything else (that being Fem!Naruto x Male!Nibi due to the latter's control over death).

**Reasoning:** There are quite a few (read: most likely hundreds, if not thousands) of ficlets where Naruto or Fem!Naruto die and are brought back to life by some method or another. I'm not bashing the integrity of those fics, but reading the same thing over and over gets old after a while. Besides, the challenges that would come from being dead and yet still trying to influence the world of the living would be quite interesting to read in my opinion. There might not be a lot of difficult enemies to defeat, but the troubles the main character would face would most likely make an interesting read.

* * *

**Potential Excerpt:** It was over.

Even before her body impacted against the ground with sickening crunch, she knew this fight was over.

Would things have ended differently if she'd waited before initiating the battle? Could the outcome have been changed at all, given just who her opponent was? The blonde-haired girl didn't know.

Ultimately, though, it probably didn't matter anymore, because despite everything she'd strived towards, despite everything she'd done to get up to this point, despite all the hardships she'd endured, in the end it just wasn't enough.

It was over—and she had lost.

She could feel the cold seeping into her body, filling the void left behind by the blood lost from her many wounds. She could hear her mother—or at least the imprint of said woman's soul sealed within her—crying, screaming, begging her to get up and continue fighting, but her body just wouldn't respond to the mental commands she gave it.

Was this what death felt like? To slowly succumb to the frigidness of the afterlife, steadily losing her strength until nothing but a shell, a body remained? If that was the case, then why….why was she feeling so much regret?

** "Why?"**

As if to echo her earlier thoughts, the simple, one-word question was vocalized by her opponent as he shifted to stand above her prone form.

Yet even as she tried to speak, tried to formulate a reply, she could feel her lifeblood slipping away.

In the end, all she managed to get out was a small, heartfelt smile, before she let her final breath escape from her lips.[...]

* * *

Like the previous idea, this excerpt was short, but that was because I'm still not quite certain what the best story direction is yet. Please let me know via reviews and/or PMs what you think of this idea, and whether or not I should continue it at some point. Thanks for reading,

-ZGS


End file.
